Fallen Angel, The Map Never Lies, New Moon Rising
by CaptainCrash
Summary: Trilogy of Oneshots... Tonks and Remus before OotP... Summary sucks. Please Read, will take like, 10 minutes puuuuuurlease!
1. Default Chapter

__

Fallen Angel

**__**

One-shot set on the last day of N Tonks education at Hogwarts. Possibly the prologue to a story that has been trapped in my head for a while. Tonks knows Remus as an old friend of Sirius'. They kept in touch after Sirius was sent to Azkaban. This is my first ever one-shot so please be gentle.

CC

Tonks sat across from her best friend in a muggle bar hours after their last exam. The table that spilt the pair was sticky with the cocktails they had failed to get from the pitcher to their glasses. What got the two girls who where on the brink of turning nineteen was the fact that the practical part of their exam was to levitate a pitcher of water and fill a glass. Both did it without spilling a drop. They couldn't, it seems, do it with their bare hands.

The waitress came and cleared the booth for them, Smiling at them both and leaving the girls with their ice-cream cocktails. Tonks had informed the extremely sexy cocktail barman that herself and Jade had just finished their last exam (She made out that it was her A-Levels) and that they were both drowning their sorrows because it was the last time they would ever go to school. Of course there was another reason behind Tonks' sombre attitude; however it would take a few more drinks to get it our of her.

While waiting for her Cookies and Cream cocktail to melt enough to suck up the straw Tonks consulted the menu for her next drink. Cookies and Cream; it sounded innocent enough, but Tonks knew it was laced with vanilla snapps.

Merlin, she needed it. Seven years of education over with. Seven years in a blink of an eye. There were two people in the world she was living for. Neither of them knew. Neither of them knew she wanted to train to be an Auror because of them. Both she loved, both she misses to the edge of reason. Both she was trying to save. How poor Tonks had failed. Now here career as an Auror was hanging in the balance. They could be seen training someone who was as opinionated as her.

"We didn't toast." Jade disturbed Tonks' bitter thoughts and memories. "It's your turn Tonkssssss... I did the last one. And if you don't think of a decent one, you have to kiss old Professor Binns." Tonks thought for a moment. What had they covered? Hmmmm; Friendship, happiness, life, university (for the benefit of the staff and customers), freedom, friendship came up again, holidays and they were scraping the barrel when decent feet got toasted. "How about old age Tonksssss?"

"I'm not even twenty and you want me to wish for old age?" Tonk already knew what she was going to say. She had two in mind. One could bring a stop to the whole night. She raised her dreg-filled glass. "Memories-"

"Ooooo, that's a good one-"Jade made to clink but Tonks stopped her with her other hand.

"-And lost love." Tonks said poignantly.

"What?!" Jade sat aghast. "You and-" Jade couldn't bring herself to say it. How much he had meant to her. How he had made her happy.

"Me and-" She couldn't bring herself to say it either. Jade hadn't approved at first. He was much too old for her. But secretly she had been happy for Tonks and wished she could have been so daring. Being what he was.

"Split up?!" Jade questioned. Tonks nodded sadly warning herself not to cry. "Why?"

"The one thing we promised never to talk about. Never to bring up- Came up." Tonks answered in barely a whisper. "My cousin."

"He didn't believe you?" Jade questioned. She knew all about her cousin Sirius. He was in Azakaban. Jade wasn't sure if he did kill al those people or not. All she knew was her friend Tonks believed beyond a shadow of a doubt that Sirius Black was innocent. That was all Jade needed to know to stand by her and Black.

"Why would he. His job, his life's a lot easier if he believes Sirius is a murderer. It's a losing battle to fight for him. I might have lost my-"

"Mr Lupin has to still train you Tonks. He can't let this get in the way of a professional...." Jade thought for a moment. "He's told them what you think?" Jade lent over and lowered her voice. "He's told the ministry, and now they'll think that you are gonna free him from the inside." Tonks shrugged. She didn't know what Remus was going to do. He asked her why she wanted to be an Auror and she told him truthfully. She'd warned him that they were condemning an innocent man and that she would see to it that he was brought to justice. Now she knew why it was never to be brought up. She loved Remus. She loved her cousin more.

"Are you ready to order another round?" The bright and bubbly waitress bounced into view. Tonks met the waitresses eyes;

"Fallen Angel please."

****

Please Review

xxxxxxx


	2. The Map Never Lies

****

The Map Never Lies

__

Ok, I wanted to keep Fallen Angel as a one-shot. I now plan on having a third one-shot to make this a trilogy before I write a full story based on the events of OoTP using the trilogy as a prologue. Is that a crappy idea?

This takes place during Prisoner of Azkaban.

Enjoy my sweets.

CC

"What?!" Tonks asked shortly before her buttocks even grazed the oak stool. To be kind and courteous would be to throw a line out. A line that led straight to her heart. That would not do. That would not do at all. She would instead be cold, cold and irritable. Nothing like the Tonks she hoped he still loved.

"You're late." Remus noted calmly sitting across from her. It was as if she was his college. No past between them. No water under the bridge. If he had heard the bitterness in her voice he was doing a good job pretending he hadn't.

"I was busy- Still am. Auror business you know- Oh, sorry you don't do you?" Her lips pursed into a crooked smile. He had been fired. Not her fault, but she took enjoyment in it none the less. Or so she kept telling herself whenever her thoughts stumbled onto memories of him. "What am I hear for? Whenever you want to talk to me it's always been about Sirius-" _And every time you manage to slip the knife in further_, Tonk thought but didn't dare say it out loud.

Remus had spent the last few years trying to prove to Tonks and others that Sirius was a guilty as sin. He had won many over. Tonks stood firm. He admired that in her.

Remus placed a discoloured bundle of parchment on the table in front of her. She recognised it. She reached out and felt the magic buzzing from the paper. She thought she would never see it again. She'd thrown it into the girls bathroom on the second floor. She thought it had gone down the U-bend. Perhaps the school had other thoughts. Or was it Moaning Myrtle?

"Why did it leave your possession?" Remus asked calmly. His eyes telling a different story. He was hurt. She had thrown away his gift to her.

"What does it matter?" Tonks' hand drifted through her short black hair. She had controlled her abilities. Remus mused fondly. When he had known her she was erratic and so was her powers. It should have been him. He should have been the one to help her. He should never have let his pride get in the way. "It was a long time ago Mr Lupin."

That stung him. Like a wasp had punctured his racing heart. Was it true? Did she feel nothing for him?

"It matters because I found it-" Tonks looked up from her glass. " - On Harry. You do know who he is?!"

"Yes." Tonks remembered all too well the birth of Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. She had been eight when he was born. She had even played with him for the first year of his life. When she was nine, everything went wrong and she was told she would not see Harry for a while. She wouldn't see James, Lily or Peter either. She wasn't to talk about her cousin Sirius ever again.

"He was wondering the halls at night." Remus continued his bite-sized account.

"And?! I did, you most certainly did it-" Tonks smiled genuinely "-Even when you weren't a student." A gleam returned in her eye as she relived one of many memories when a twenty-something Remus would clamber into the castle and meet with a young Tonks. She suddenly remembered why they hadn't spoken for almost three years. "It's part of the education."

"Not when he's out looking for someone."

"Sirius?!" Tonks head shot up once again.

"It's not important." Remus flushed. "Tonks if I find out you had anything to do with Sirius Blacks escape, I'll have you share a cell with him."

"You know they'll kill him when they find him. He's to be kissed on site." Tonks' eyes turned from steel to red. "He's innocent. I don't know who killed all those people. I don't know who killed Peter-" Remus flinched at the name. "-Remus? Who showed up on the Marauders map?" He wouldn't look at her. "Who?!"

"It doesn't matter Nymphadora. The map is broken."

"Then why am I here?!" She ignored the use of her name.

"You tricked it. You made it lie. You are framing an old friend... A dear old friend who will be turning in his grave-"

"You know as well as I do; they map never lies. You made it yourself. I haven't seen it since I left you and Hogwarts three years ago. Who did Harry see?"

"Peter."

-----

winky360- Yay! You don't know how much that means to me. hugs Not better though. Not at all.

invisible2u: It's a cocktail I actually had the other day. Well what I thought I'd had until I found out someone got the order wrong; I got my mate, which was a beach party or something. And she got mine... The worst thing is, she hated it and only drank it cos she ordered it. Ooops

Crimson Regret 177: So, so so glad to be back. Exams are over yay! Hope you like the sequel.

SiruisBlacksgirl4eva: Hope a sequel will do. Full blown story is on its way... i just though there was too much of a time gap for it to be one story.

Tai Ryder: Talent?! I like it when people say that blushes

bunnyrabbit228: Wink wink hint hint fully accepted.... Here you go. (Although you should really be thanking David Thewlis, my new God! Swoon)


	3. New Moon Rising

**__**

New Moon Rising

**__**

The final one-shot in the prologue trilogy. This takes place a week after the end of POA while Remus awaits the return of Sirius.

An angry Tonks stormed into the kitchen of 12 Grimauld place and knocked Remus off his stool in one quick motion. Remus smiled at her.

"Always trying to knock me off my feet Nyph-" She was not in a playful mood; she was brandishing a knife. No doubt it was silver. "What is it?"

"Well-" Tonks bent down so she was beside him. Nose to button nose "-Why don't we start with; IT'S ALL YOUR GOD DAMN FAULT!"

"He's free." Remus whispered.

"Is he really?" Tonks asked with fake astonishment. "Then why fuck isn't he here? Why is he still on the run?" They were bitter rhetorical questions.

"Because Peter got away." It dawned on him what she was implying. It was all his fault.

"I knew it was a full moon that night." Tonk cocked her head. "How could you be so stupid? Peter is with You-Know-Who now, and it's all your god damned fault." A tear trickled down her heart-shaped face. "If you hadn't have been a werewolf. We'd be celebrating my cousin's freedom and forgiveness by the Ministry."

"We'll sort it out. We'll make him realise he's innocent." Tonks laughed at this.

"And what do you say helped your change of heart? I fear he'll never get freedom now." Tonks placed the knife over his heart. "He dies a wanted man, I'll kill you where you stand." The tears were free flowing now. "I _loved you _with all my heart... But I love my cousin more. How can you lie there and claim to be his friend. Eat his food, drink his scotch. Tell me why shouldn't I kill you right now?" The question was never answered. Dumbledore and Sirius took that moment to join them. Dumbledore picking Tonks gracefully off the floor and taking her out.

"Come on dear... We have to discuss the position that has opened up in Hogwarts."

"JUDAS!" Tonks angry voice could be heard fading up the stairs. Dumbledore was taking her up into the living room so Sirius and Remus could talk. "- Fucking coward! Filthy Werewolf!"

"She's right you know. Everything she is saying is the truth." Remus perched himself on a stool. He would not look his friend in the eyes. He couldn't. Instead his eyes were fixed at the bottom of his glass of scotch which Tonks had took him away from. "I knew you; I should have known you weren't capable of this. I had trusted you with my life-"

"Relax old friend." Remus winced as Sirius placed his hand on Remus' shoulder. Judas was a friend. It was a kiss that condemned him. Right now, it looked as if Remus was bound to the same fate.

"I should have stood by you!" Remus barked.

Sirius pounced, pinning Remus to the kitchen table at which they had both been sat; Remus' tumbler of scotch landing unnoticed on the stone floor with a smash.

"Now there's where you are wrong." Sirius breathed heavily. "The only person you should have stood by was my little cousin. Standing my me would have been a consequence; which, I might add, that I actually would have approved of". Remus met Sirius in the eye. He was furious, his bony finger pointing to the closed door that led upstairs. "My. Little. Cousin. Moony?!" His grip on Remus tightened. "You are old enough to be her father. How could you touch her like that?"

"You knew she had a crush on me-" _And what Tonks wants, Tonks gets_; Remus thought bitterly, knowing she would have killed him tonight had she have not been disturbed. Truth be told; he wished she had. The woman he admired hadn't said if he wasn't there it wouldn't have happened the way it did. She said; if he wasn't a werewolf. How could he be getting the blame when Tonks was involved. _Because_, Remus thought, _you ARE old enough to be her father. You should have known better._ How young she had made him feel. How he had matured her. Tamed her.

And she had been right. Sirius was innocent. Their relationship had ended because he hadn't supported her when she had needed him the most. An inner voice was now telling him that he had always known Sirius was innocent, but as time went on he knew that to free Sirius would cost him Tonks. He had known Sirius would never approve.

"And I warned her away." Sirius snapped him back to reality. "And I will do the same again."

"So I can let you rot in Azkaban- But I can't love your cousin?" Remus hadn't realised what he had said until it was too late. Love? Yes, he did love her. It hurt him all those times they met when Tonks had attempted to be cold and collected. Remus always knew she didn't really mean it. It hurt none the less. In fact it probably hurt more. Sirius either hadn't understood the importance of the word, or was ignoring it.

"You can love her- Just don't put your muddy paws on her-" Remus went to say something. "- Or a finger smart arse." A smirk was now etched across his rugged face; releasing Remus from his grip and righting him on the stool.

"Why can't you be mad at me for not believing you were innocent?" Remus sighed. "The crime of Tonks seems so long ago," _And she's already punished me more than you ever could._ Remus thought longingly. He wanted her back, but there was no hope now.

"Because Peter had us all fooled. I made him secret keeper, you didn't know. How could you?" Remus wasn't the only one feeling guilty. "They didn't deserve to die and it's my fault. For that I deserve Azkaban, and I should have got longer. They didn't deserve to die Remus."

"No one did... No one does." Remus took a moment to pause, reflect and fix his glass. He levitated a second one from the welsh dresser and removed the cork from the bottle of scotch. "Do you think Tonks will ever forgive me?" Remus questioned handing Sirius a glass of brown coloured liquid.

"I bloody well hope not."

/-/-/-/-/-

AllyCat13: Honest but not brutal. I admire you for your honesty... However, could you tell me what I need to change to make it more like the book than the film? I haven't read the book in a while so I'm not sure which bit (I have a feeling its the fact that Harry goes looking for Peter but I'm not entirely sure)

nycgrl: Why thank you, your wait is over. Hope you like this one.

invisible2u: Thank you.... It's a shame that I'm placing the story at the end of OoTP, which means I can't really have Sirius in it much (I'll have flash backs of course) He's really cool to write.

bunnyrabbit228: I was going to do that, but if i do, i'll loose my reviews sob

Crimson Regret 177: Here you go... Was in work yday. Otherwise you would have had it sooner. Story will be ready soon- I hope


End file.
